


After The Power

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaXena and Ares travel together along with Gabrielle, Eve and Lissia. He's still mortal and they are now taking on a warlord that used to serve Athena who's now attacking Amphipolis and it's up to them to save the town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).

My cousin was now traveling with Xena, Gabrielle and Eve. When I found them, they were headed towards Amphipolis. I walked into the camp hopping that Xena or at least Ares would recognize me. Suddenly there was a chakram being held to my throat, I knew not to test the owner of it.   
  
“Who are you?” The Warrior Princess asked.   
  
Stepping into the light, I asked, “Don’t you recognize me Xena?”   
  
“Lissia,” she breathed, “I thought you were dead.”   
  
“She’s been in hiding ever sense you left me,” my cousin explained, “What are you doing here?”   
  
I sighed, “Always to the point, huh Ar? I’m here for two reasons. One, in two days Amphipolis is going to be attacked by Pillias, a warlord. And two, I figured cuz here would like some ambrosia..”   
  
She was laughing, “How did you find out about his situation?”   
  
“Dite,“ I replied simply, knowing that was all an explanation they would need.   
  
“Xena, shouldn’t we be going to Amphipolis?” That was the bard, although she seemed more of a warrior sense their resurrection by Eli.   
  
She replied, “We’ll be there tomorrow afternoon. We need rest.”   
  
I was now staring at Ares, “Do you want the ambrosia?”   
  
He looked at Xena, then back at me, “No, I think I might like being mortal.” I laughed, the God of War, mortal all because of a mortal woman.   
  
“You can leave now Lissia,” the warrioress was saying.   
  
“Oh please, I at least want to stay and help with Pillias, he’s tough. Athena’s best and neither him nor his men care if they die. They wasn’t revenge Xena and they will have it without my help. You need me.”   
  
Xena shrugged, “I beat Alanis, I’ll be fine. He’ll be just as easy.”   
  
“This guy is smarted and his tactics are better. He doesn’t have Athena to pull him back either.”   
  
She sighed, “Fine, you can help.”   
  
“That’s better. I’m glad you’re seeing things my way now.” Xena rolled her eyes at me and I could tell that Ar didn’t find my comment constructive.   
  
I think I’ll go talk to Eve, after all she’s the one that caused the deaths of my family members, “What’s up, Champion of Rome?”   
  
Oh, evil look, “Shut-up. That’s not who I am anymore. And nothing is up, you of all people should know that.”   
  
“But, I’m not a people, I’m a goddess.”   
  
“Whatever.” Attitude, I like her, she could some good work, just direct that attitude at Pillias and his men.   
  
Gabrielle saw us talking, oh great, she’s gonna come yak away like always, “How long have you known Xena?”   
  
I knew it, questions, “Forever, since she was still an innocent.”   
  
The bard looked quite interested, “What was she like?”   
  
“Full of hatred, go ask her. I ain’t sayin anymore.” Well, that got me another dirty look.   
  
Oh where did Xe and Ar go? Ah, there they are, other side of the camp, can’t kill me for listenin on, they will never know the difference. Xena was talking, “So, think we can beat this guy?”   
  
He was smiling, “Of course we can. Together we can beat anyone.”   
  
She smiled, “I guess we can. After all, we beat Alanis and Athena together.”   
  
“And the other gods, if it weren’t for me you’d be dead.”   
  
“Of course, not to mention Dahok and even Eve, I guess.”   
  
“Eli,” he added bitterly. Oh, he still doesn’t like that peace preachin guy, oh well, neither do I, neither does Xe for that matter. “So what are we going to do after we save Amphipolis?” Ah, Ar’s hinting that he wants to stay with her.   
  
“Oh, I dunno, travel..maybe, settle down, maybe, both..probably.”   
  
He laughed, “Settle down and travel? Interesting.” I couldn’t help it, I had to laugh, there as just no choice in the matter. Both turned to stare at me as did Eve and Gabrielle.   
  
“What’s so funny Lissia?”   
  
Why does she always give me That look, it’s so not her, “You two..hilarious.”   
  
Ares raised an eyebrow, “Keep your little self out of our conversation.”   
  
Well, they leave me no choice, I have to add my opinion now, “Get married, have kids, travel around. That’s what the original plan was in the beginning, right? Go back to it!”   
  
Eve looked up, “Married? You two?”   
  
Oh, Xe doesn’t look comfortable with this conversation and boy does the bard look mad. “Yeah, they were gonna, but then Jerkules butted in and Xe changed sides and refused to get back together with him.”   
  
“There was more to it Liss.”   
  
Why must he butt in, of course there’s more, “I was getten to that Ar. Anyways, like I was sayin. Ya see, he went about it all wrong. He tried to bribe and trick and force her back. Then when he went for the truth, she had YOU to protect and wouldn’t trust him.”   
  
Eve stared back at me, she’s given me the same look Xe is..cool.   
  
“I think it’s time to turn in for the night.” Dang bard, I was enjoying the tension between everyone, it was gettin fun.   
  
“I agree.” Oh, of course ya do Xe, anything to end this conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

I’ve noticed something about Eve. She’s quite the mixture between Xena and Callisto, looks, past, attitude, everything. As we are walking towards Amphipolis, I notice that she walks with that confident stride possessed by her mother. The other thing I’ve noticed is that Gabrielle isn’t happy with the closeness between cuz an Xe.   
  
“Hey Xe, what ya two talkin about? I think your lil friend here wants to hear it too.” I get a dirty look from the bard and Eve snickers. I just smile sweetly.   
  
“Dang girl! Get a life Liss, I’m serious.”   
  
Oh Ar, no fun, “I had one, then it was taken away from me.” There I can be evil too, ha!   
  
Xe’s smile fades and she turns to me, “Look, I was protecting the people that are important to me! I didn’t want to kill anyone!”   
  
I laugh at her, “Kill? No, I was talkin about Ar, he used to be all mine, now I have to share him with you.” Even Xe laughed there.   
  
“You two don’t have to share me. I’m all Xe’s.”   
  
Ah, that would be my cousin alright, at least mortality hasn’t changed him too much, “Thanks cuz! I feel loved.”   
  
“Don’t worry Liss, you can join me an Gabby back here with the unwanted.”   
  
Xe fakes an apologetic grin and Ar just wraps his arm around her, “Mine.” We all laugh.   
  
Gabrielle motions to Xena, ut-oh, she looks too serious. “Xena, I don’t like this. I want them both to leave now.”   
  
“Gabrielle....I love Ares, he’s staying with me. And Lissia and I go back a long ways, she stays too. She’s amusing.”   
  
“Ya,” Eve chimes in.   
  
“Here that peeps? I’m amusing!” I get dirty looks from them all, “Too loud?”   
  
“Duh!” Ar shouts.   
  
“Usin Aphro’s words now, are ya?”   
  
He laughs and Xe glares at him, “Don’t turn into your sister.”   
  
“Don’t worry about that.”   
  
There’s that suggestive look on his face again, “Hey Ar, ya gonna need a cold shower? Don’t forget, we got a battle today.” He smiled, a cocky smile, great. Walking, I hate walking. “We need to get there. Pillias will be there in less than an hour, we need to get there now!”   
  
Xe glared at me, “What do you want me to do about?” Short temper!   
  
“You? HA! Nothing. I want to transport us all there.”   
  
“Then go ahead!” I love it when she gets mad, I get what I want then.   
  
“Everyone hold hands and think happy thoughts.” I got doubting looks from everyone, “Okay, just hold hands then.”   
  
Within minutes we were all in the center of Amphipolis, people were staring. I could see anger as they saw Eve, then shock when they saw Xe and Gabby.   
  
“What’s up peeps?” They ran into their homes quite quickly. “Hmmm..what’s their prob?”   
  
“Think ya scared ‘em Liss. They think I’m dead and then here I am with Lissia, Gabrielle and Ares. Then you yell at them!”   
  
“Xena?” Ut-oh, I shoulda told her....   
  
“Toris?” she asked, turning to see her aged brother behind her, sword in his hand.   
  
“Your death killed mother!” He struck at her, hitting her arm slightly, then I stepped in front of him.   
  
“Don’t do that,” I warned, a lil too late though, his sword went right through me, “That wasn’t very nice. Move that please.” He stared, then passed out. “Get him someplace safe, Gabrielle, put the rest of the older people and children with him.”   
  
“Right.” At least the bard is gone.   
  
“Eve, go with her, try to make friends with the people.”   
  
“K, mom.” Yes, they’re both gone. “Okay, Xe what’s the plan?”   
  
“Don’t have one.”   
  
“Ar, go get all the abled bodied men, bring them to me. Liss stay with me, I want your opinion.” Special me.   
  
“What is it Xe?”   
  
“Would the army back down if I killed Pillias?”   
  
Shoulda known, man she aint gonna be happy, “No, they’ll fight ta the last man.”   
  
“Put up a defense, a natural defense, I’m gonna help Ar get weapons and men to use them.” I nod, at least I got something to do that’s worthy of my powers. Goddess of War, putting up a defense system, well, maybe not exactly worthy, but, the best I’m gonna get around here. This is too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Xena, the villagers are ready!” Ha, how nice of the bard to inform us, she is so slow, we needed to know that awhile ago.   
  
Xena is irritated too, I can sense it and Ar is sneering at the girl, “Bout time.”   
  
Xe just shot him a dirty look, “Good, because in a matter of hours we’ll have company, we have to have everything in order if we are to win.”   
  
Oh joy, Eve is running towards us, “Bad news mom, he’s here.”   
  
Xena looks shocked, but recovers quickly, “Okay, it’s begun then. Let’s get to work.” Work, yeah that’s what war is..work, at least to her, not to me or Ar though.   
  
Xe sees my look, “I know, you two love to fight and so do I, but not when my village is at stake.” She admitted it, by the gods, she admitted it! To us at that! Wow!   
  
“Don’t look so surprised Liss, you should have known what’s in Xe’s heart, I always have.” Sarcastic know it all, always has to ruin my mood. Oh well, the battle is about to begin! Even Eve looks like she’s going to enjoy this...   
  
Everyone of us does, except Gabrielle, she looks grim. Then again, that might not be because of the battle, Xe and Ar are kissin right now, that could explain it. “Focus you two!” She yells.   
  
Xe moves away for a minute, “We are.” Nice one girl! The warrior is back with us now, face it bardy, you lost her! They’re kissing again and me and Eve share a look. Cool! Me and Xe’s brat are agreeing, she’d never let Gabby know that, but she’s lettin me...Cool! Maybe that kid isn’t half bad. Pillias has attacked us now, his stupid men hitting my defense and falling backwards. Xe glances at me, laughter playing in her gaze, but she knows that it won’t last long. She’s all focus now, so is Ar.   
  
Gabrielle looks over at me, “When this is over, you and Ares better get out of here, that’s a warning.”   
  
“What bardy? You gonna try to hurt us? I don’t think you could!” She lunges at me, maybe I pressed the limits a little.   
  
Someone is pulling us apart, “Enough you two! Save it for Pillias and his army!” It was Eve, now there’s someone to lead an army...might have to hook her up with one of mine.   
  
“You just watch it Liss..” That was bitter, I’ve heard hate from the bard before, but that was strong.   
  
Ar glances at me, he looks irritated, “It wasn’t me!” I yell. He rolls his eyes, but believes me, Xe is laughing beside him. Even Eve is giggling. We’re all in a good mood, except the little ‘warrior’ bard.   
  
She shooting daggers at me now, “Ya know girly, Xe does that much better. you just look like a little girl about to cry because she didn’t get her way.” She lunges again, but stops when my defense up front goes down.   
  
The army is into the village now, fighting with the peasants. This could be good, real good. I prepare, none of my hits will kill, I know that much. I’ll hit hard enough to get them to back down and if they’re stubborn, there’s always Ar to kill them off. I didn’t think the battle would go on this long. Xena and Ares are fighting back to back, fluid movements, it’s like they’re one. It’s entrancing. Eve is to my right, close by and the bard is on her other side, a bit farther away. What does blondy have against me anyways? I didn’t do anything to her!   
  
Ooppsss, forgot to fight, good thing I’m immortal.   
  
Eve stares at me for a minute, the sword is still in my gut, “Lucky,” she yells, then kills a man quickly. I smile and remove the sword from my gut, I stare at it, then fend off a soldier with it, smiling the whole time.   
  
“Liss, behind you!”   
  
That would be Ar, he needs to focus on himself, I throw the man backwards, “Don’t go for the back coward!”   
  
“Fight! Don’t talk! You’re going to get yourself killed!”   
  
“Xe, I’m immortal..worry about the others not me!” She rolls her eyes, then shoves her sword threw a man's gizzard, “Gorgeous!”   
  
She smiles, “EVE!” I spin around, Eve has no weapon, I throw her my sword, but she’s already down. I transport myself to her and hurl the man backwards into a building. He took a few of his comrades with him.   
  
“She’s okay,” I call to Xena, who is about to come over. I hand Eve the sword.   
  
“Thanks Lissia.”   
  
“Call me Liss, we’re family.” She smiles and flips the sword to hit a guy in the head with it. I grimace, then turn to Ar and Xe. There are dead bodies all around them..several dozen I’m sure. They smile at each other and kiss briefly, then fight some more. I never would have imagined Pillias having an army this large. He must of picked up a few hundred men from somewhere. Eve is fine now, fighting like she was born for it. I don’t see Gabrielle though.   
  
I spin around and come face to face with her. She’s hurt, but not bad, just a scratch on her arm and a gash on her head, she’s smiling. “I’ll get you, when this is over.”   
  
I just smile and nod my head, “Count on it.” Right, I’ve been doin this how long? She can’t do anythin to me..She can’t touch me! I laugh as the mental picture of her trying to fight me pops into my head.   
  
Pillias and Xena are fighting now, she’s winning very easily. One more good hit and he’ll be down and dead, at least if she wants him dead. Ah, she does, “Nice one Xe...Looks like Athena’s army just isn’t around anymore.”   
  
“Sure they are,” she starts, “What ya think your standing on?” We all laugh, sick humor, but it was funny.   
  
Gabrielle looks at me and smiles, “You never went through my head to find out if I was serious or not.”   
  
“You’re not a threat to me little girl. Maybe in a few years, but right now, I’m more afraid of Eve than of you.”   
  
“Uh!” She jokes a bit, pretending to be hurt.   
  
Eve throws an arm around her, “Ya can’t blame her, look at my parents! The Great Destroyer of Nations, Xena, The Warrior Queen, Callisto and the God of War, Ares. Very intimidating.” We all laugh. The village is fine, a few reapers, nothing too serious though. We didn’t even lose anyone. Quite an impressive outcome.   
  
A few days later we left Amphipolis. Gabby and Eve came with me to Olympus. They’re helping me and Dite fix up what’s left, we’re trying to get it back in order and connect the rest of the remaining gods. Xena and Ares are married and traveling now, trying to help those in needs during the day and themselves at night. It’s a pretty good thing I have the ‘children’ with me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
